Til All Those Things Be Done
by Unholy Saint
Summary: Fare you well, my dear, I must be gone, and leave you for a while...The music of a tragic love
1. Suo Gan

So I just returned from Animazement in Raleigh NC. Whilst I was there, I managed to get myself the rest of the manga and the anime of Chrono Crusade. I was very excited about this, as I had become hooked on the beginning of the anime, and had read up through volume 6 of the manga. Needless to say, both endings left me in tears, manly man that I am. A few days later, my singing group was practicing the song we're going to sing for graduation, and it struck me that this song is almost perfect for  
Chrono and Rosette's final moments in the manga. I also realized that another similar song seemed like something that Rosette would sing. So I decided that I would write a little something basically showcasing the music, in a way. Here it is 

PS: I use the spelling Chrono, because it seems more fitting for a demon who can freeze time…and it sounds better in English. The purists of you can deal.

Disclaimer: If I could draw and write as good as the people who do/did Chrono Crusade, I would make more Chrono Crusade. Since that doesn't seem to be up and coming, its safe to assume that I do not have any legal right to any part of the story, and I am doing this purely for my love of the characters.

- + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - +

The soul diving machine felt heavy on her head. The machine, emblazoned with crosses and other emblems of the faith, was able to let someone actually dive into another's soul and memories, and that is exactly what she needed to do right now. Chrono, her demon partner, had frozen himself in a state of semi-freeze as atonement for his berserk rampage over San Francisco, which had eaten away much of the remaining life force she possessed. In order to stop his consumption of her soul, he had frozen his body, and refused to come out. She was going in to get him to do exactly that.

"Rosette, are you sure about this? It's very dangerous, and no one has ever attempted a dive into a demon's soul before. You don't know what you might encounter" said a visibly worried father Remington

Although slightly miffed at his belief that diving into the soul of a demon would be somehow different from diving into the soul of any other living, breathing, sentient creature, all she said in response was "yes, I want to do this"

"Then there's no stopping you…ok Elder, you can release the soul shield"

With a soft whirr, the barrier set up around the bound form of the broken sinner shut down, and allowed the humming diving machine a change to roar up to its crescendo. Over the whining machine, Remington yelled one last time "It isn't too late to go back, Rosette! Leave him!"

Little did he know, it was far too late for her to go late for her to go back. Far too late for her heart or her soul. Rosette slowly shook her head, and then donned the metal eyepiece. She gave a thumbs-up in the direction which she perceived Elder to be, and then a nova of blue light spiraled in front of her eyes, and she blacked out

- + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - +

When she came to, she was in what looked like the deserts of the southwest. The stars were bright overhead, and the canyons were more majestic than even the pictures in Joshua's books could convey. Off in the distance, a coyote howled at the moon. To Rosette, this howl sounded eerily like a lament. As her thoughts drifted off to the haunting pitch of the coyote's cry, she noticed a campfire off in the distance. She started walking towards it, making sure to make as little noise as possible, even though elder had said she probably wouldn't be able to be seen. As she tiptoed even closer to the campfire, she soon managed to pick out two figures sitting idly by. One was a woman who looked slightly older than rosette, and the other was a tall man with long, dark hair, a bandana tied around his head, and shaggy clothing. As she got closer and closer, she recognized the man. This was Chrono, except in his adult form. And he was laughing. Not the halfway reserved laugh he used most of the time, but a serious, full-bodied laugh, a laugh of life and vigor that she had rarely seen in him. He was cooking over an open fire, and it smelled almost good enough for Rosette to go and get up, and grab some herself, until she heard him talking to the lady:

"Its almost done Magdalene. Soon we'll have some real dinner. Thank God I went and grabbed some supplies from the general store earlier today, or it would be grass soup again…that would be pretty bad."

The lady sitting next to him on the other side of the fire giggled and poked Chrono in the ribs.

"Aww, but Chrono, you make such an exquisite grass soup, and I was looking forward to it!"

"Har har har Mary. I don't know what I'd do without you and your flawless sense of humor" Said an obviously sarcastic Chrono, as he poured the lumpy stew into a tin bowl for the girl

Rosette was very envious of her. She had not known Mary Magdalene except from some random excepts from records she had been read at the order. And these excepts had never mentioned Chrono was in the picture. She was actually very sad that he had never told her about these things. Could it mean that he was still in love with her? Some part of Rosette hoped that that wasn't the case. As she sat silently watching the couple, she had started to cry a bit. She had never had any special moments with Chrono like this before, and with her lifespan as short as it was, it didn't look like she would ever get the chance. When she roused herself from her internal monologue, she realized that it had gotten quite late. The campfire was merely a smoldering pile of embers, and the couple had lain down together under the starry sky. As Rosette crawled closer, she could hear Mary talking, even though it seemed that Chrono was fast asleep:

"I feel sorry for you Chrono. You, a demon with a heart and soul. Most of your kind gave up on those things long ago, as they induced pity…and love. Love is a destructive emotion isn't it, sinner? Your love of the idea of freedom banished you from your home, and forced you to kill millions of your kin. And then…your love for me forced you to abandon those with whom your love of freedom had been nurtured. And soon…your love will kill me. Your willingness to try and fight Aion, and the loss of your horns…you don't know it, but you're killing me slowly. Although…its not me that I think you're going to me most devastated about Chrono…"

The blond paused in her monologue long enough to sit up and sigh dejectedly. An unbearable sadness seemed to accompany this simple motion, as if this woman knew all to well what future was in store for the quietly sleeping demon next to her. She then began to speak again

"No, Chrono, it is not me who you will remember forever. What we have is merely a shadow…a mutual partnership, if one may call it. This is a trial period for you, you who has never shown any deeper emotion than hate and longing. No, the one for you is yet to come…in fact, she is watching us right now, but you wouldn't know that, would you?"

At this, Rosette gasped. HOW could she know she was here…because, technically, she wasn't. Apparently there was more to this woman than met the eye. Rosette had half a mind to go over there and have a little chat with miss know-it-all, when she heard her start speaking again.

"No, Chrono, the woman you love…as with me, you will kill her. Then, in agony, you will kill yourself. But do not fear, child of darkness…you two shall be together ad eterniam. Your love will transcend mortality in a way ours will not and cannot do. This woman will be your all, and just as much as she will rely on you for everything, so you will rely on her. You will love her like none of your species has ever, and will ever be able to love. I envy her. But for now, rest…I am still with you, and there are still many years before you meet her. So sleep child…and do not be afraid"

Right as Rosette started pondering what Mary Magdalene had meant by that speech, she heard the most melodious song. She didn't know what the words meant, but she recognized them, and the tune, from church when she was younger. As she looked back at the couple, she saw Mary lovingly looking down at the sleeping Chrono, and was gently stroking his ear and singing:

"Huna blentyn yn fy mynwes

Clyd a chynnes ydyw hon;

Breichaiu mamsy'n dynn amdanat

Cariad mam sy dan fy mron

Ni cha'dim amharu'th gyntun

Ni wna undyn a thi gam;

Huna'n dawel, annwyl blentyn,

Huna'n fwyn ar fron dy fam"

Although Rosette had no idea what the woman in front of her was singing, it was the most haunting melody she had ever heard. Mary alone seemed to be lighting up the night sky as her angelic voice resonated with the stars, making them seem to shine brighter. It was one of the most moving things Rosette had, ever witnessed, and soon, she was starting to cry

"Huna'n dawel, heno, huna,

Huna'n fwyn, y tlws ei lun;

Pam yr wyt yn awr yn gwenu,

Gwenu'n dirion yn dy hun?

Ai angylion fry sy'n gwenu,

Arnat ti yn gwenu'n llon,

Tithau'n gwenu'n ôl dan huno,

Huno'n dawel ar fy mron?"

As the angelic song wore on, Rosette felt as though she could understand the song, if only on an emotional level. It was a mother or a lover singing to her loved one, telling him to not fear the noises, and to sleep peacefully. It conveyed the ultimate message of love, and Rosette was soon openly weeping, because she had never had a moment quite like that with Chrono…she wanted to be the one singing him lullabies, she wanted to be the one holding him close under the cover of stars…she wanted to be his all. As Rosette's tears continued to trickle down her face, Mary continued to sing

"Paid ag ofni, dim ond deilen

Gura, gura ar y ddôr;

Paid ag ofni, ton fach unig

Sua, sua ar lan y môr;

Huna blentyn, nid oes yma

Ddim i roddi iti fraw;

Gwena'n dawel yn fy mynwes

Ar yr engyl gwynion draw."

As the heavenly aria drew to a close, Rosette saw Mary lean down and give Chrono a kiss. After that, she lay down, snuggled up to the sleeping demon, and fell asleep herself. As Rosette quietly sat bawling at the love that she thought she would never have, she was transported to other memories, and would keep on crying as she saw the tragic past that had plagued the one who she loved so much.

- + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - +

After convincing Chrono to come out of his self-induced freeze, Rosette didn't know what to do. She couldn't talk to the demon about what had happened, because some of the things she had seen looked to be some of the most emotionally painful things that could happen to anyone. But, at the same time, she wanted to help him. She wanted to take away some of the hurt, some of the pain that had plagued him for 54 years. She didn't know what to do, though. How does one ease the pain that those events must've caused inside the demon's soul? How would she, a mere girl of 20, be able to console a being who had probably been alive for hundreds, if not thousands of years? She had no idea, but what she did know was that she loved Chrono. She loved him more than she actually thought possible. The demon who had slowly eaten away her life, the demon who had done so much for her, who had been her best friend, her closest confidant, and now, the person who she loved. She didn't think that words would be able to express with words how much he meant to her. She didn't know what to do, but she knew she had to do something for him.

A few days later, an opportunity presented itself. She snuck into his room one night when the guard was absent doing other things, because she wanted to see Chrono. When she walked in, the demon was already asleep in his bed. She didn't really know what she was going to do or say, but she walked quietly over to his small bed, and sat down on the side, making sure not to wake him as he gently slept. When she sat down, she softly grabbed his hand, and began to talk

"Chrono…I don't know what to say here. When I went into your soul to try and get you out of your little self-pitying funk, I saw something…I saw one night, when you were with that Mary woman. You two looked so…happy together. Everything you did…it was just perfect, meant to be. She said some things that I couldn't really understand, and she sang to you before you went to bed under the stars together."

As Rosette continued to talk, she started to cry, and the sobbing got heavier the more she talked. It was as if she would never get to say these things again, and wanted to get them all out before there wasn't any time left, and before she wouldn't be able to speak with him any more

"And then I saw some of your other memories. Memories of what Aion did to you and Mary, memories of things that you probably want to forget. Things that I don't think I could bear myself. Is that why you were in that tomb, Chrono? Atoning for the sins of the past? Atoning for losing her? Your life has been filled with so much pain…I just wish there was some way I could help…some way I could do something to make it easier for you to bear it. I…I…I love you Chrono. I think I have all along…from the first moments we met up until now. You've always been there for me, you've always held me when I'm feeling my worst…you've always been there to save me…and I don't feel like I've done anything for you. I know you cant hear me right now, but I just wish there was something, ANYTHING I could do, to make up for you all that you mean to me…but…as it stands, I have nothing to offer except my heart. Take it as you will"

With that, Rosette looked down at Chrono, and started stroking his face. He really did look peaceful in his sleep. She wondered what he was dreaming about. Was it about Mary, and the time they had spent together? Was it about his friendship with the other sinners before the catastrophic battles that left him broken and battered? Or was it something else? On a whim, Rosette started to sing the song she had heard Mary Magdalene sing to Chrono in the memory from long ago

Huna blentyn yn fy mynwes

Clyd a chynnes ydyw hon;

Breichiau mam sy'n dynn amdanat,

Cariad mam sy dan fy mron;

Ni cha' dim amharu'th gyntun,

Ni wna undyn â thi gam;

Huna'n dawel, annwyl blentyn,

Huna'n fwyn ar fron dy fam.

Huna'n dawel, heno, huna,

Huna'n fwyn, y tlws ei lun;

Pam yr wyt yn awr yn gwenu,

Gwenu'n dirion yn dy hun? 

Ai angylion fry sy'n gwenu,

Arnat ti yn gwenu'n llon,

Tithau'n gwenu'n ôl dan huno,

Huno'n dawel ar fy mron?

Paid ag ofni, dim ond deilen

Gura, gura ar y ddôr;

Paid ag ofni, ton fach unig

Sua, sua ar lan y môr;

Huna blentyn, nid oes yma

Ddim i roddi iti fraw;

Gwena'n dawel yn fy mynwes

Ar yr engyl gwynion draw.

At the end of the song, Rosette was openly sobbing. She could no longer control her emotions, or her thoughts. Temporarily, even Joshua was pushed out of her mind. All she could think of was the demon still sleeping peacefully under her sobbing form

"I love you Chrono" she managed to choke out as her tears poured forth like so much baptismal water onto Chrono's nightshirt "I love you so much…I don't know what Mary said to you, or even what that song means, but if I could live forever, I would spend it all with you. You're all I want now…I just want to stay with you forever…I don't want to die, because you're with me!"

Rosette could no longer talk; her sniffling, crying, and weeping made it an impossible task. Instead, she grabbed hold of Chrono as tight as she could, as if he were the only remaining bastion of sanity and love in a world gone black with madness and hate. She didn't know what to do. The demon lying under her meant so much to her. She didn't want to die, she wanted to live with him, to do all the things those hopelessly in love are supposed to do. She felt constrained, and she felt scared. Scared of a future without Chrono. Scared of what his reaction would be. Suddenly, she felt a pair of arms wrap around her, and hold her tight. As Rosette kept on sobbing into his chest, she heard Chrono say

"You know, you're as good a singer as Mary was. I'm impressed"

Through tear-blurred vision, Rosette saw Chrono smiling down at her from his pillow. She burst into more tears at the thought of all those painful memories she had forced into Chrono's head

"Ssh…ssh Rosette…its ok, im here now…you don't need to be scared…sssh"

As Chrono softly cooed into her ear, all Rosette could do was cling more tightly to his chest and sob more, and stutter out

"Why? Why didn't you ever tell me about Magdalene? About all those things that happened in the past? I would have helped you…I would have helped you carry the burden. I've never done anything for you! I would have…"

"ROSETTE!"

Shocked by the fierce outburst, Rosette quieted down her sniffling. Although she was still crying against his chest, she only occasionally made a hiccup of breath as she sobbed

"How can you say that Rosette? How can you say that you've never done anything for me? How can you say that you've never helped me? I spent 54 years in utter darkness. I thought I would never be happy again when Mary died. I was wrong. A long time ago, I thought that my love with Mary was never going to end. Apparently, she knew otherwise. She told me I'd find someone else, someone who would lead me out of the darkness. Someone I would love with all my heart…someone who I would be willing to die for, and willing to do anything possible for a human or demon, to keep alive. She was right. Rosette…I love you…how could you say that you've done nothing. You light up my existence…from the very first day I met you…whenever I've been with you, I've been happy. I always wanted to keep you safe…keep you with me. The times I've spent with you have been the happiest years of my life. I hardly remember the other times, because there are so many memories of us…of fun times, bad times, just…any time. Your laugh, your smile…Rosette, everything you do makes me love you more…you've helped me more than anyone I've ever known. In all of my life, I've tried to find a meaning. And I've finally found her…her name is Rosette Christopher, and I love her with all my heart"

With this, Rosette couldn't bear it any longer. She put her arms around Chrono's head, and started sobbing into her shoulder. She couldn't contain the emotions inside of her anymore. The demon with her meant more than anything right now. She didn't know what to say, so she started babbling

"Oh Chrono…sniff…you…have no idea how ha…happy this makes me…"

"yes I do Rosette…I know…sssh…im here…and I always will be"

He then reached down, and kissed her on the lips. She slowly returned the kiss, and soon Chrono tasted both the salt of her tears and the sweetness of her lips. He then started crying too. He cried for many reasons. He cried from joy, and he cried from sadness. Once again, it seemed that he was fated to kill the one he loved…except this time, he had no intention of outliving his partner. As he came back, he noticed that Rosette was still crying. He turned to her, tucked her under the covers and said

"Ssh darling…ssh Rosette…I'm here…and I always will be. Ar yr engyl gwynion draw"

"I love you…and I always will"

- + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - +

Holy Hell!

It's done!

Chapter 1 of an intended 2 is out!

The second chapter will be based around the last scene inside the Chapel. I decided to use the manga because, personally, the latter half was much better in my opinion…although it was nice to see the characters move :p

Please Review! Cause that's what keeps me truckin! Oh, and flames are welcome too…summertime is here, and I want a barbeque

Next Chapter:

Fare you well, my dear, I must be gone, and leave you for a while

If I roam away ll come back again

Though I roam 10,000 miles, my dear

Though I roam 10,000 miles


	2. The Turtle Dove

Sup everyone!

Basically, I want to finish this story before the idea dies, and before my passion for writing it dies. So, I'm just gunna plop myself down and write it. I don't know how long this chapter will be, merely because there isn't as much development that needs to be done as with the last chapter…and the song will only be sung once. And I also apologize, because the ending of the story is depressing. Don't say I didn't warn you!

Oh yea, and since there's thinking and speaking interspersed with the singing (which is in English this time), singing will now be in _italics_.

Disclaimer: If I owned Chrono Crusade, or could draw and/or write as well as the people who do, I'd make another season or 3. Since that doesn't look like its happening, it is safe to assume that I do not own the rights to Chrono Crusade.

- + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - +

It was a cold day outside. Gray too…it seemed as if the very earth was sad today. The two figures, both of them blond, sat silently in the church. One, a scarred man of undeterminable age, sat as though he was pondering deep mysteries, as if he was pondering the sacrifice of the man whose image was carved onto the wooden cross hung above the altar. The carving was a magnificent piece of art, truly showing the suffering on the man's face. The stigmata were clearly engraved, so no man could forget the suffering inflicted upon his savior by other men. The crown of thorns adorned his brow, each thorn carved out and twisted like cruel barbed wire. And finally, above the carven image, there sat a turtle dove. The bird looked sorrowfully down upon the suffering form nailed to the cross. It seemed to be calling out, trying to call attention to the ultimate sacrifice made by the man upon the cross. The woman sitting next to him looked to be in her mid twenties, and had a much less serious face on her. More than anything, she just looked tired, as if the very life she led was a burden upon her. She looked as if she was waiting for something that would never happen. As the slow, mournful peals of the organ rang out through the cavernous stone building, these two figures kept sitting, listening to the strains emanating forth, listening to God's sorrow put forth in music. As the minor chords rang and echoed, overlapped and complemented, the very air in the church seemed to still and lend its ear to the sadness. The older man turned to the woman and said

"Are you sure you want to live like this Rosette? He hasn't come back in 8 years! It would be less painful for you to just end it now."

"I know Ewan…but he promised me…that day, before he flew off to clash with Aion…he promised me he'd be back…and I'm going to hold him to it..he'll be back…watch him" she said through panting, painful breaths, as if it was a labor for her merely to speak

"I remember…long ago, you never liked to wait Rosette…you would always rush into things…you'd never let me see Joshua…you'd always take him off to the woods whenever I came along…and then as an exorcist, it was the same thing…Sister Kate was ready to expel you time and time again, but you'd always manage to redeem yourself at the very last second. Either you would, or…" Ewan drifted off before mentioning his name, and continued to stare at the face of the Lord, nailed to the cross.

"I know Ewan…but if these eight years have taught me anything, its that waiting is more of a battle than actually fighting. I've made my decision Ewan…there is no way to change it…he will come back eventually…you wait and see"

The organ solo was drawing to an end, and as the ethereal chords drifted off into the void, and the robed organist removed himself from his seat, the church echoed with the final chord. As silence finally settled on the building, Ewan stood, bowed to Rosette, and said

"If that is your decision, than I hope with all my might that you are correct…I can only hope that you truly find happiness at the end of this long and winding road. I hope, for your sake, as well as his, that he does find you. May it be done Rosette…may it be done…"

With those last, desperate words, the former Father Remington slowly walked out of the church. His heavy military boots echoed heavily on the stone floor, and it seemed that he almost kept pace with a funeral dirge only he could hear. As the heavy oaken doors slammed closed, and the church was sent into darkness only broken by candles and the gray light streaming in through the stained glass windows, Rosette started to weep

- + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - +

Chrono hurt. Badly. Sadly, the English language had failed to come up with words extreme enough to describe certain things. Love and pain struck him as the most under-expressed feelings in the language. There were certain choice words in a sub-demonic language he knew that accurately expressed the pain, but he didn't utter them, because they were abhorrent, even to the ears of a demon who had slain thousands of his own kin in a heartless rampage. As he limped on, with no particular direction in mind, he thought back to that day. After he had frozen Rosette in a mild time stop, he had told her that he would come back for her one day, and that he would find her. He had then flown off to fight Aion. As he touched down on the broken platforms of what had once been the glorious aerial fortress of his sinner brethren. Now, the wreckage had been pummeled by both daemonic and human energies, and was shattered and torn asunder in many places. As Chrono alighted down upon the platform, he saw Aion emerge from a doorway.

"Took you long enough, Chrono…saying some final goodbyes to your sweet contractor, were you? Aww…how sweet" The white haired demon said with a tone dripping of malicious sarcasm. "I bet she's hurting real bad right now…I'm surprised you're able to draw any more power out of that shattered husk of a human being…Chrono, there's your problem…you get too attached to your contractors…the humans are merely tools…the strong feed on the week…that is the way it has been since time eternal…since that blasted deity arranged the earth according to his whims"

"And that, Aion, is why you will never be able to complete these schemes that you continue to plot. When I first followed you to what you called freedom, I never realized it would take the slaughter of millions, no…BILLIONS of innocent lives, just to satisfy your lust. These people, these humans who you speak so little of…they have lives, they have loves…they life lives as meaningful, if not moreso, than us demons! That was where I was different. Maybe I was smart, or maybe I was naïve. All I know is that while most demons abandoned their hearts, because having a heart that can love is having a heart that can feel remorse, and can feel sad…and can feel love! That is why the humans are powerful. An emotion such as love, in any form, will always be able to overcome a baser emotion like lust in the end. You don't understand that…you all don't understand that. Rizel loved you! She sacrificed herself to try and please you, Aion…but you never cared! All she wanted was attention! But your lust for freedom, for a world without sin, blinded you to the sins you were committing right here, right now! Magdalene showed this to me, and Rosette reinforced the lesson. Love is not an emotion to be feared! Rather, it is to be embraced, because to love and be loved back is the most glorious feeling in the world. The thrill of a thousand battles isn't even a drop of water compared to love!"

"Chrono, can you stop blabbering already!? Where is the sinner who killed thousands of his kin? Where is the sinner who willingly followed me against all of demon kind!? Where is the sinner who stole the holy woman from the very clutches of the Magdalene order!? Where has the bloodthirster gone!?"

"The demon that you would call Chrono died when you ordered me to kill Magdalene, Aion…and I intend to keep him dead"

"So be it Chrono...you have chosen, once again, the path of pain"

And with those words, Aion roared, and charged straight at Chrono, extending his sword at the same time. Chrono, sensing the move, ducked and rolled out of the way, sending his razor-sharp tail lashing out at Aion's body. The tail managed to catch Aion's leg, and as Aion fell, Chrono turned around and prepared to kill Aion with one sweeping blow. As Chrono charged, however, Aion released a few quick bursts of astral power that slammed into Chrono's face, buying him time to escape, and severely damaging it. Although he could only see out of one eye now, and the other side of his face was completely covered in blood, Chrono acted as if there was nothing wrong, and prepared a second attack. This time, he charged Aion, but at the last second, changed his attack direction, and instead of delivering the punch Aion was expecting, delivered a kick to the base of Aion's neck. Chrono heard a snap as Aion's jaw dislocated through the contact with Chrono's heel. Chrono then flipped over Aion and used his tail to cut off Aion's left wing. Howling in pain, Aion snatched back, and managed to grab Chrono's arm before he could roll out of the way. With a quick snap and a tear, Aion ripped off Chrono's right arm right above the elbow.

Chrono dropped to his knees, howling in pain and holding the bleeding stump of an arm in his good hand. Aion stood up, slammed his jaw back into position, and started walking over to the kneeling Chrono

"Aww…doesn't look like your little contractor is going to be saving you, does it? Is she in pain, Chrono? Can you hear her gasping, wheezing for breath, as you eat away her soul while trying to fight against the future? You can't win, Chrono. While you have remained stagnant the last 60 years, I have been bettering myself, constantly striving for a power that could challenge the almighty. And I have found it. When the astral lines converge, and Pandemonium is finally torn asunder, I will become God. The very forces of the universe will act through me, and I will truly be the alpha and the omega. How could you abandon this cause!? How could you throw it all away for some stupid emotion? You could have been omnipotent! But, instead of trying to alter the world, you settled for love. Talk about lowered expectations! I saw great things for you, brother, but, in the name of that fool's pretense called love, you abandoned it. The red carpet was laid out before you, leading to the very gates of heaven itself, but instead, you decided to trudge through the boggy mire of love. Why?"

At this point, Aion was standing right over Chrono, much like an overlord would stand over a peon about to be executed. Chrono, however, was not intimidated, and as red eyes met red eyes, a determination flared up in Chrono. He let go of the bloody stump, and stood up face to face with Aion.

"Why you ask? Why? Because the freedom you so sweetly offered to me came at a price. The wholesale sacrifice of millions of people to fulfill your dark ritual was not something that I wanted to happen. I did not want to walk down a red carpet dyed with the blood of innocents…of innocents slain by my own hands…as for love…I don't know, maybe you should try it sometime…it hurts more than delusions of grandeur!"

As he shouted the last word, Chrono lashed out with his one good arm and his tail, managing to catch Aion off guard. The tail managed to slice off his right wing and arm, and the punch, aided by astral energy and Chrono's own blades, tore a gaping hole in Aion's abdomen. As Chrono pulled his fist out of the bloody pulp that had just been Aion's stomach, he lashed his tail around Aion's head, and held him up. Aion weakly looked down from his bindings and said

"Well it does seem like I've underestimated you, Chrono…but tell me this before you kill me. Was it worth it? Was it worth killing not one, but two of your loves, and suffering through the pains of their deaths, instead of making a world with me where pain and death don't exist? Was it worth abandoning the cause of freedom for the cause of love…you sat in a tomb for 50 years because of love! Was it worth it, Chrono? Well?"

"Yes Aion, it was"

And with those four words, Chrono slammed his fist into Aion's chest, and ripped out his heart. As he held the slowly beating organ in his hand, he heard Aion whisper

"I'm sorry Chrono…I truly am…you should have been happy…I didn't see it, but now, at my death, I finally do…it's too late for me, but go to the woman you love…she….is…………waiting"

Aion then breathed his last breath, and Chrono passed out

- + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - +

Lost in his memories, Chrono found that he had wandered to the gates of an old church. The gothic stone building was the very embodiment of what Aion was trying to destroy, all the power and majesty…and love embodied by Christ. Realizing, ironically enough, that it was Good Friday, Chrono opened the oaken door, and prepared himself to face judgment. What he faced instead was something completely different. He Saw Rosette, grasping at her chest, writhing on the floor in obvious pain. For a second, he was dumbstruck. He refused to believe that it was truly her, until she cried out, hands raised as to God and the unmoving figure on the cross above her

"NO! I DON'T WANT TO DIE! CHRONO…I DON'T WANNA DIE!"

When he heard these words, Chrono knew he wasn't dreaming any more. He sprinted towards Rosette, who, hearing footsteps, turned around and gasped. She temporarily didn't believe her eyes, until Chrono yelled out

"ROSETTE!"

And with that, Rosette lost her footing. Luckily, Chrono was there to catch her as she fell down. Then he, too, shakily fell onto the cold stone floor, and a quiet echo sounded throughout the church. Rosette looked up at Chrono' bandaged face to make sure it was him, and then proceeded to start sobbing profusely into his chest. As Chrono propped himself up on one of the wooden pews and started to stroke her hair with his one remaining arm, he heard Rosette start to whimper

"What is it Rosette…I'm here now…there's no need to fear anymore…ssshhh"

"I know Chrono…its just…sniff…I didn't think I'd ever see you again"

"I promised, didn't I Rosette? I promised on that day…and even before then, I promised you I'd never leave you…and I never will, Rosette…now that I have you."

Upon hearing this, Rosette burst out into even more tears. All Chrono could do for the sobbing woman under him was stroke her hair. He noticed that it had grown longer since he had last seen her. He also noticed how much older she looked. She had fully grown up…without him. That thought tore hum up inside. Why couldn't he have found her earlier!? Why did it take him 8 years to find the one who he loved so much? God seemed to have a cruel sense of humor

"Chrono….you're so quiet…why?"

"Its just because…Rosette…I missed you so much…I couldn't find you. I looked everywhere I could. I walked all over the place, from San Francisco to Philadelphia and back again…and you weren't anywhere to be found. For 8 years I looked for you. I wanted to see you so badly, and all I could do was seemingly break my promise for 8 years…I…I love you Rosette…and, I had wanted to spend eternity with you…I still do…your God has a cruel sense of humor, you know that"

We can still be together Chrono…there is still time!"

"I know…but…I've wasted your life…and its all been for naught! Here we are, both on the verge of death…and what happened?! We didn't get any time for ourselves. We were always devoting our lives to other people, saving other people, making sure other people were safe and sound. What about us!? What about the time we deserve?! Sometimes I think it might have been all a mistake…"

**SLAP**

The sound echoed across the cavernous church as Rosette, still sniffling, looked up at Chrono

"NEVER, EVER SAY THAT IT WAS A WASTE! Chrono…it may not have been very long…but the years of my life I spent with you were the best years. Whenever I was in trouble you were there to bail me out. Whenever I was sad, you were there to console me. You saved me Chrono…more than once, and in more ways than one, you saved me! How could you say that was pointless? It has meant more to me than all of the time I've spent since that day in Pandemonium! Every day, just looking for you to show up and whisk me away, every day trying to find your shape on the horizon. I…love you Chrono…the years I've spent without you have been harder than any fight we ever faced…and its only been because you weren't there with me. If I could go back, I'd do it all again…only to be with you, Chrono…you know…I really wanted to live with you forever…I did…too bad it couldn't work out….

"NO! ROSETTE!"

"Don't….worry…I'm…cough…not dead just yet, Chrono" She said with a forced smile "you know, you're so cute when you're worried"

"Rosette, don't say that…"

"I was kidding, Chrono…but really…don't worry…you're here now…its all I've ever wanted. I've always felt safe and at home whenever I've been in your arms, Chrono. So, just hold me. We still have time."

And with that, she reached up and caressed Chrono's face. She then leaned up and kissed him. As Chrono felt the touch of her lips on his, dry and swollen as they were, he started to cry. This woman he was holding, this woman he had known for half of her life meant more to him than words could describe. If he could give all of his immortal life to her, he would do it without a second thought. Now he knew what Mary had meant that one day when she said that another would come along, another who would mean even more. He had always thought that was impossible…until he had met Rosette. Over the years he had known her, he had grown to like her, be friends with her…and then eventually love her. And now he couldn't live without her. He grabbed the back of her head with his one hand and held her against him. As the kiss became more deep and passionate, Chrono started to cry harder. He couldn't handle losing her…he couldn't go on living after seeing Rosette dead…how could he? Noting that Chrono was crying more than he ever had before, Rosette broke off the kiss and said

"Ssh Chrono…its ok…I'm here…you don't have to search anymore…I love you Chrono, and long after im gone, my spirit will guide you in the right direction…I will always be there, even though you may not be able to tell it. Whenever there is a cooling breeze on your cheek, it will be me…whenever there is a beam of sunlight in the dark, it will be me…whenever you don't feel like you can go another step further, I will be the one to carry you there…I will always be with you Chrono…and my love for you will not be broken by death…ever"

And with that, she slumped down into his lap, fully exhausted from talking and just from the emotions that had been swelling throughout this exchange to a roaring crescendo, which no being on this earth, angel, demon, or human, could fathom. As all the echoes in the church died down to nothing more than the quiet sniffling emanating from both of the broken bodies on the floor, Rosette looked up at Chrono with eyes red from tears and asked

"Can you sing Chrono? Can you sing for me?"

A long time ago, Mary had taught him how to sing, and finally, like she told him he would, he had a use for that talent. He began to sing, his rich baritone voice filling the darkened church

_Fare you well, my dear, I must be gone, and leave you for a while_

_If I roam away I'll come back again_

_Though I roam 10,000 miles, my dear_

_Though I roam 10,000 miles_

"That sounds nice, Chrono, what is it?"

"The Turtle Dove…its an old folk song I learned long ago"

As he continued to sing, he felt even sadder. This song, taught to him by Mary, was a song of loss and sadness, and a song generally not sung at happy occasions. It was played at Mary's funeral, and it seemed that it would be the final toll for Rosette as well. It seemed to fit the mood perfectly. As he continued to sing, Chrono looked down at the girl who was cuddled into his embrace, and singing through the tears streaming forth from his eyes, he continued

_As fair thou art, my bonny lass, so deep in love am I_

_But I never will prove false to the pretty girl I love_

_Till the stars fall from the sky, my dear_

_Till the stars fall from the sky_

As he continued singing, Chrono could hear his voice echoing through out the church, and as the candles slowly burnt out, only the tainted light coming in through the stained glass windows provided light. Chrono looked down at Rosette, who now had her eyes closed, and was breathing heavily. He started stroking her cheek and choked back a sob as he continued in his song

_The sea will never run dry my dear, nor the rock ever melt with the son_

_But I never will prove false to the pretty girl I love_

_Till all those things be done, my dear_

_Till all those things be done_

He looked down, and now Rosette was openly struggling to breath. Her breath came in loud gasps, and when she noticed he had stopped singing for a second, Rosette looked up at Chrono, and said

"Chrono….I…cough…love…you"

She then kissed Chrono, and died.

"Rosette? ROSETTE?! NO, YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME, ROSETTE!"

As Chrono looked down at the now still form in his arm, he stood up and faced towards the altar, bedecked with purest white for Easter. The flowers around the altar were impeccably placed, and everything gleamed with a radiance that could only come with hours of diligent cleaning. Chrono started slowly walking towards this orifice of God, and his loud footsteps kept the pace with the song he was singing, as if he were at a funeral march. As he looked up at the turtle dove above the punctured head of Jesus Christ, he started to sing again

Oh yonder doth sit that little turtle dove, he doth sit on yonder high tree 

He reached the altar rail, and climbed over, making sure not to drop Rosette

A-making a moan for the loss of his love 

He approached the altar looked down at Rosette's peaceful face, and laid her down.

As I will do for thee my dear 

He used his one good arm to grab the silver revolver that had been given to him by Elder, with the words "Use it only in the direst emergencies". He then put the revolver up to his head, and cocked it.

_As I will do for thee_

As Chrono looked up at the still form on the cross, His face pierced with the wounds inflicted upon him by his own kind, and with the inscription INRI carved crudely above his brow, Chrono remembered something. As a final plea, he screamed

"ELOI, ELOI, LAMA SABACHTHANI?!"

The sound of the gunshot was drowned out by the crash of thunder outside.

And it started raining

- + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - +

The bodies were found on Easter morning, the day when God showed his love to humanity by raising his son from the dead. Many of the nuns fainted at the gruesome sight, but some of the older members of the order merely shed a tear.

Later that day, when the preacher opened up his bible to spread the word of God to the masses, he was shocked to find this one passage splattered in blood:

Love is patient,

Love is kind.

It does not envy, it does not boast.

It is not proud, It is not rude.

It is not self-seeking.

It is not easily angered.

It keeps no record of wrongs.

Love does not delight in evil, but rejoices with the truth.

Love always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres.

Love bears all things, believes all things, hopes all things, endures all things, Love never ends.

Love Never Fails.

Corinthians 13 : 4 – 8 

- + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - +

And there you have it. The single most depressing piece of writing I've ever done. Ah well…I love the song. It's Ralph Vaughan Williams' arrangement of "The Turtle Dove". Number one, the music is amazing, and number 2, the lyrics are probably the single best love song lyrics I've ever read. Hah, I was crying by the end of this story. And now…I think its done. Unless I get a bunch of overwhelmingly positive reviews telling me to write a story about them being reincarnated or a story in the afterlife, this story is overy…thanks for reading

A/N: Eloi, Eloi lama sabachthani were Jeuss' last words. They translate as "My God, my God, why have you forsaken me?"

Reviews always welcome. And don't forget flames. Criticism is good too.

Peace


End file.
